


Заячья тушенка

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пора закупать тушенку и побольше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заячья тушенка

— Пора закупать тушенку, и побольше, — авторитетно сказал Артур, шумно отхлебнул кофе и поморщился. — Черт, еще не остыл.

— Зачем? — вяло ковыряя ложкой овсяные хлопья, изумленно спросил Костя.

Утро, как всегда, не задалось. Все-таки плохо быть «совой». А тут еще очень странные заявления от любимого человека.

— Знаешь, я недавно смотрел аналитическую передачу, и там выступал очень известный бизнес-консультант. Так вот: он сказал, что мировой экономический кризис набирает обороты. Скоро все начнет дорожать нечеловеческими темпами. И когда наступит голод, а это неизбежно случится, сам понимаешь, мы с тобой будем нормально питаться, потому что тушенка — продукт сытный и долгоиграющий. Может храниться годами.

— Вот оно что, — задумчиво протянул Костя и решил, что не стоит развивать опасную тему.

Скорее всего, через пару дней Артур увлечется очередной утопической идей и благополучно забудет о массовой закупке консервов. Во всяком случае, именно так и случалось раньше, поэтому они не стали владельцами страусиной фермы где-то в средней полосе России, и Артур не вышел замуж за случайного знакомого из ночного клуба и не уехал на ПМЖ в Германию. Нет, Костя, конечно, очень даже понимал желание иностранного туриста заполучить светловолосого, голубоглазого красавца в личное пользование. Но это уникальное сокровище уже принадлежало ему, и точка. К счастью, Артур быстро загорался и так же быстро остывал. И, честное слово, иногда ветреность только к лучшему. Некоторые безумные планы просто необходимо хоронить в зародыше. И поглубже.

— Да, Костик, надо глядеть вглубь проблемы и искать пути выхода с наименьшими потерями для себя. Кстати, и тебе стоит задуматься. Нельзя жить одним днем, особенно в такие нестабильные времена. Нужно просчитывать свои действия на несколько ходов вперед.

— Слушай, заяц, говори по-человечески, — попросил Костя и раздраженно отодвинул тарелку. Эту склизкую массу совершенно невозможно есть, несмотря на рекламируемую полезность. — А то уши вянут от заумных слов. В общем, переведи на русский, пожалуйста, свою пафосную хрень. 

— Короче, я имею в виду: нечего щелкать клювом, когда желудок и кошелек в опасности, — со снисходительным смешком объяснил Артур. 

— Понял, понял. И оценил заботу, — окончательно сдаваясь, он примирительно поднял ладони. 

Господи, неужели его закидоны никогда не закончатся? Впрочем, они придают Артуру дополнительное очарование, на которое, как мухи, слетаются многочисленные поклонники. И нужно держать ухо востро, иначе не успеешь оглянуться, как уведут его с концами — и следов не найдешь. Тяжело, когда в голове у любимого человека резвятся жирные тараканы. Зато нескучно. 

— Ладно, пошел я зарабатывать на кусок хлеба с маслом. Увидимся вечером.

— Угу, а я как раз все обдумаю как следует. Тут требуется план. Постарайся не задерживаться, — рассеянно кивнул Артур, включил музыкальный канал и развалился на стуле.

С экрана телевизора полилась дикая какофония звуков: бубнеж, треск, визг, бульканье, стоны и придыхания. Чернокожая певица истерично читала рэп, шлепая огромными губами, гримасничала и крутила необъятной задницей, обтянутой голубыми шортами. На заднем плане с неподдельным энтузиазмом подвывала массовка. 

— Дерзай, заяц.

Костя вздохнул, ласково потрепал его по взъерошенной макушке и вышел из кухни.

***

Вечером Костя понял, как жестоко он ошибался, не воспринимая всерьез намерения Артура. На кухонном столе красовались аккуратно расставленные банки. Навскидку штук двадцать. С ярко-красных этикеток мрачно и угрожающе смотрели свиные морды. «Гнусные людишки!» — безмолвно хрюкали они. «Двуногие убийцы!» — безмолвно визжали они. «За что?!» — безмолвно вопрошала крайняя слева свиная морда и трагически дергала ухом. Костя вздрогнул и сбросил с себя дурацкий морок. От таких кошмаров наяву поневоле станешь вегетарианцем. 

— Артур, ты где? Объясни, что здесь творится? — громко крикнул он. 

Творилось, конечно, черт знает что, и надо было побыстрее пресечь безобразие. С одной стороны, появился повод для радости: Артур наконец-то сделал что-то конкретное вместо пустых разговоров и бесполезных мечтаний. И спасибо, что это не туристический полет в космос или курсы стриптиза. Но лучше бы он направил свою неуемную энергию на более полезные дела вроде мытья посуды, которая скоро начнет вываливаться из раковины, или выноса мусорного ведра.

— Ой, Костик, ты уже дома? Хорошо, как раз и поможешь. 

Ввалившийся на кухню Артур буквально лучился энтузиазмом. Его майка была в чем-то измазана, а в волосах запуталась паутина. Все это было очень-очень странно. Вообще-то, он всегда трепетно заботился о своем внешнем виде, и вдруг такое... свинство. По-другому и не скажешь. 

— Что это? — указывая на банки, строго спросил Костя.

— Свиная тушенка, не видишь, что ли? Выбирал в средней ценовой категории. Дальше по плану закупка говяжьей. Потом буду чередовать, — объяснил Артур.

— Понятно... — он усилием воли отогнал прочь кошмарное видение. Для полного абсурда ему, пожалуй, не хватало только стада убиенных коров на этикетках. И помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Происходящее как-то выбивало из равновесия. — Где ты так испачкался?

— Да вот, решил разобрать кладовку. Нужно больше места для консервов. Там столько хлама, — Артур комично закатил глаза, потер указательным пальцем нос и оглушительно чихнул.

Костя пораженно смотрел на него, не находя слов. Дело принимало серьезный оборот, если он решил навести порядок в бардаке, к которому не подпускал никого, мотивируя отказы тем, что сам когда-нибудь разберется со старыми вещами. Мол, другому человеку не понять, что они значат и какова их ценность. 

— Неужели ты все выкинешь?

— В основном, да, — кивнул Артур и почесал бровь. — На самом деле, давно пора было выгрести старье на помойку. Только я ленился.

— Ага... 

— Ты поможешь, Костик? 

— Ну... Наверное, да. 

— Отлично! — сияя, как начищенная монета, Артур подлетел к нему и хотел обнять, но Костя аккуратно отстранил его. — И еще мне нужен твой совет насчет полок. 

— То есть?

— Понадобятся дополнительные полки, потому что банок будет очень много. Найдешь мастера? Я в этих делах ничего не понимаю. 

— Ты собрался забить всю кладовку тушенкой? — ужаснулся Костя. 

Свиные морды злорадно скалились с этикеток и синхронно подергивали пятачками. Он не выдержал и отвернулся, проклиная слишком богатое воображение. 

— А что такого? — обиженно поинтересовался Артур.

— Заяц, ну я не знаю... В конце концов, есть рыбные консервы, грибы, зеленый горошек, еще что-то там. 

— Точно! Как я раньше не додумался? И сахар. И соль. Рис, гречка, перловка, фасоль. 

— И какао со спичками, — с иронией продолжил Костя. 

— Да! — подхватил Артур. — Чай, кофе, сухое молоко. И, конечно же, чипсы. Надо пересмотреть план закупок. Ты настоящий гений, и я люблю тебя. Очень сильно!

Он снова кинулся обниматься. 

— Стой! — остановил его Костя и поспешил объясниться, увидев обиженно надутые губы. — Я, конечно же, не против нежностей, но сначала вымой руки и лицо. 

— Черт. Я сильно грязный, да? 

— Вроде того, — ответил Костя.

— И почему ты сразу не сказал, что я выгляжу как чучело, Костик? — вспыхнув, возмущенно спросил Артур.

— Ты же мне рта не давал раскрыть, — огрызнулся тот. 

Артур сердито фыркнул, стащил с себя майку и умчался в ванную комнату. Костя присел на табуретку и мрачно уставился на банки. 

— Твою ж мать, — спустя минуту гневно сказал он.

«Так тебе и надо, Ведищев. Слабак, даже слова не сказал против. Глупая человечина. Раб любви», — гнусно усмехаясь, прохрюкала крайняя слева свиная морда. 

И тут Костя не выдержал. Хватит. Хватит с него. Чертов бизнес-консультант с тушенкой, чтоб ему икалось. Дурацкие консервы, чтоб им провалиться к чертовой бабушке. 

— Как же ты меня достала, свинья! 

Он недобро прищурился и ткнул в банку пальцем. Она с грохотом упала и закатилась под раковину. Но легче почему-то не стало.

***

Через несколько месяцев масштабы продуктового бедствия приобрели небывалый размах. Кладовка была сверху донизу забита рыбными и мясными консервами; на отдельно выделенной полке стояли банки с зеленым горошком, кукурузой, маринованными огурцами и грибами; другую заполнили различные джемы и варенья; на полу Артур разместил растительное масло, коробки с сухим молоком, соки, чай, кофе и туалетную бумагу. На кухне и в коридоре громоздились мешки с сахаром, солью, мукой, рисом, гречей и перловкой. Костя постоянно натыкался на них, когда шел ночью в туалет, а утром мрачно рассматривал очередной синяк на руке или ноге.

Но самым неприятным оказались изменения, произошедшие с Артуром. Он стал какой-то дерганый, похудел, побледнел, не расставался с планом покупок, в котором постоянно что-то исправлял и дополнял; начал общаться со склочными пожилыми соседками, которые исправно снабжали его информацией о распродажах и скидках. И самое ужасное: во время секса он говорил только о покупках и грядущем экономическом кризисе или витал в мыслях непонятно где, вместо того, чтобы страстно стонать, подмахивать и кричать: «О, боже! Еще! Сделай так еще! Я люблю тебя!».

Костя терпел и молчал, потому что любил. Потому что надеялся, что эта дурацкая блажь все-таки сойдет на нет, и к нему вернется прежний веселый и легкомысленный мальчик. Хотя надежды почти не осталось. Похоже, Артура крепко засосало житейское болото. Потому что боялся, что обидчивый Артур развернется и уйдет. И как тогда жить без него? Потому что был мягкотелым и нерешительным идиотом. Терпилой. Зачем закрывать глаза на правду? 

Но однажды его терпение кончилось. И случилось это, когда Артур вышел подышать свежим воздухом перед сном и неожиданно принес домой две коробки. В одной были презервативы, в другой — смазка.

— Заяц, ты сошел с ума? — кротко поинтересовался Костя. 

— В смысле, Костик? — удивился тот. — Дорожать будет все, а мы...

— А мы трахаемся без резинок, — перебил Костя. — Или ты мне уже не доверяешь? Или я должен подозревать тебя в измене? У тебя есть любовник? 

— Да ты что?! Как ты можешь? — возмутился Артур и озадачился: — Я просто не подумал, то есть немного запутался. Блин, обратно ведь не примут. Наверное, можно их продать или подарить. 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? 

— Ну... не знаю, — растерянно ответил Артур. 

— А я, кажется, знаю. Отдай их своим подружкам, которые сидят у подъезда на лавочке. Пусть загонят на базаре, хотя бы за полцены, — внезапно осенило Костю. 

— Прекрати, Костик. Откуда столько жестокости? Я понимаю, что ты их не любишь, и есть за что. Но все-таки пожилым людям лучше не знать о таких вещах. Вдруг сердце не выдержит. 

— Угу, то есть мое здоровье можно не жалеть. Оно из нержавейки, неубиваемое, — подытожил он и поинтересовался: — Кстати, на какие шиши ты приобрел эти сокровища? До аванса еще далеко, свободных средств благодаря тебе у нас теперь нет. 

Артур виновато опустил голову и ничего не ответил. 

— Та-а-ак, — окинув взглядом коробки, зловеще протянул Костя и отправился в спальню, чтобы проверить заначку, в которой лежали деньги, отложенные на непредвиденные траты.

***

Костя пару раз пересчитал банкноты и убедился, что не хватает приличной суммы. Он сел на кровать и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Как могло вообще дойти до такого? Раньше Артур всегда советовался с ним. Пора действовать, иначе станет только хуже. Собственно, давно надо было что-то сделать, а не надеяться, что все исправится само собой.

— Костик, ты сильно сердишься? — негромко прозвучало над головой. 

Костя поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Артура, топтавшегося рядом и кусавшего губы. Под его гневным взглядом тот еще больше стушевался.

— Сядь, надо поговорить, — приказал он. 

Артур тяжело вздохнул и притулился к его боку.

— Это были деньги, отложенные на черный день, — веско, как ему казалось, начал говорить Костя. 

— Я знаю. Но он уже наступил, понимаешь? Что толку от этих бумажек, они же обесцениваются на глазах. Надо вкладывать их в дело. Я недавно прочитал в интернете, что скоро...

— Хватит! — крикнул Костя. Нет, он, правда, не хотел скандала, но Артур просто не оставил выбора своим поведением. — Не перебивай, пожалуйста. В общем, если ты не понимаешь по-хорошему... Будем говорить по-плохому. Если ты не прекратишь свои безумные траты...

— Ты бросаешь меня? — ужаснулся Артур, вскочив с постели, упал на колени и всем телом оплел его ноги. — Я понимаю, что плохо было тратить заначку, и больше так не буду. Честно-честно. Обещаю тебе. Костя, я сделаю, как ты хочешь, только не бросай меня! Не надо! Я же так люблю тебя!

— Почему сразу «бросаешь»?

Костя немного растерялся от столь бурной реакции, но стало приятно, что скрывать. Оказывается, Артур тоже боится потерять его.

— А что тогда? — не поднимая головы, глухо спросил тот. 

— Вообще-то я собирался сказать, что не буду спать с тобой, пока ты не прекратишь сходить с ума.

— Что? — возмутился Артур, но в его голосе слышалось явное облегчение. — Ты понимаешь, что это тирания? Это же настоящий садизм. Так можно довести человека до импотенции или чего похуже. До нервного срыва, например. 

— Ничего страшного, подрочишь в ванной, зато будешь при запасах. Утолишь сексуальный голод тушенкой, — радуясь, что речь не зашла о походах на сторону, безжалостно сказал Костя и погладил его по голове.

— Не ожидал я, Костик, что ты опустишься до низкого шантажа, — оттолкнув его руку, сердито сказал он и поднялся.

— Вот такой я подлец, — усмехнулся Костя, встал, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх, и, скрестив руки на груди, потребовал. — Короче, что ты выбираешь? Секс или тушенку?

— Можно подумать, ты оставил мне выбор. Конечно же, секс, — сердито пробурчал Артур.

— И ты прекратишь смотреть и читать всякую ерунду. И отвезем большую часть жратвы родителям и бабушке. Я не хочу, чтобы наша квартира напоминала бомбоубежище. 

Надо брать быка за рога, пока есть возможность, и добиться как можно больших уступок с его стороны. Скоро Артур придет в себя и перейдет в очередное наступление. 

— Но, Костик! — вскинулся Артур.

— Заяц, — многозначительно сказал тот. 

— Ладно, я согласен, но это нечестно. Ты диктатор. 

— Иди ко мне, — Костя привлек его к себе и крепко поцеловал. — Знаешь что, я займу денег у Саши, и съездим куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Отвлечемся от реала. А прямо сейчас давай займемся кое-чем приятным. 

— Ты из меня веревки вьешь, — слабым голосом проговорил Артур, откинул покрывало и толкнул Костю на кровать. — Учти, я буду сверху.

***

— Слушай, Костик, я тут подумал...

— Ты думал о чем-то, когда трахал мою задницу? Кажется, мне пора смертельно обидеться, — зевнув, лениво пробормотал Костя.

В голове царила блаженная пустота, и на самом деле очень хотелось завернуться в одеяло и поспать, а не строить из себя униженного и оскорбленного. Но Артуру об этом знать необязательно. Ему не повредит почувствовать себя хоть немного виноватым. 

— Да ладно, не бери в голову. Тебя удовлетворили по полной программе, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Артур. — В общем, я подумал, что нужно вложить деньги в...

— Еще одно слово, и ты неделю спишь на диване, — ледяным тоном сказал Костя. 

Сон как рукой сняло. Ну, что за неисправимый тип! Никак не угомонится.

— Что ты за человек такой, Костик! Даже не выслушал, — с отчаянием воскликнул Артур. — Я вообще-то предлагаю купить машину. 

— Машину? Спасибо, что не самолет. Может быть, в этом и есть смысл. Машина никогда не помешает, — вынужден был признать Костя. — Поговорим завтра, а сейчас мы культурно расслабляемся, — чувствуя немалое облегчение, закончил он.

Тогда Артур с радостным воплем навалился на него и горячо расцеловал. 

— Спустись-ка пониже, — намекнул Костя и закрыл глаза в предвкушении еще одного восхитительного оргазма.


End file.
